


Human Omega

by Fusedtwilight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BPD, Dirty Talk, Emissary in Training Mason, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Post-Series, Puppy Pack, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, omega dynamics, pack omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusedtwilight/pseuds/Fusedtwilight
Summary: Mason notices the wolves in the Puppy Pack are acting odd when it comes to Nolan. After doing some research he comes to the realization Nolan may be about to fill a rather unique position in the McCall pack. A position that will change Nolan's life.





	Human Omega

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this was just me wanting to do a story with extreme and shameless smut! 
> 
> The last season of Teen Wolf introduced us to some new and interesting characters. One of them was Nolan. I wish he could have gotten more screen time, despite his flaws he seemed a unique character and I would have loved to see his role in the pack (if he ever did have one) expanded. Personally I am surprised there are not more stories with him in it.
> 
> Also I tweeked the timeline on the show a little for the story here. The cannon is the show ends two years after the battle with the Hunters and the Anuk-ite. So Liam and all should be graduated. But in this I changed it so they met Alec sooner and he is the same age as Liam.
> 
> I also want to take a moment to thank TVTime for reading this and giving me his input. Thanks man, I really appreciate it! I highly recommend you guys check out his work which has great storylines, well written characterization. For all you Nolan fans I recommend his story Held Together by Werewolf Hugs.

Mason stared down at the old leather bound book he got from Deaton which was written by a Druid who had also been a psychologist. She had studied Werewolves, trying to figure out what made them tick. How the wolf and human instincts mixed and effected their social behavior.

 

It was actually an interesting read, and Mason was hoping it would explain the odd behavior of the wolves in his pack. Since Scott and the older members had left Liam, and the others had formed their own pack (or as Peter liked to call them, the Puppy Pack). Consisting of Liam, Theo, Mason, Corey, the beta Scott had rescued from LA, Alec and surprisingly Nolan.

 

None of them could deny Nolan was part of the pack. Though he had formed a rapport with Liam and they worked well together as co-captians no one thought he would join them to help study bestiaries or help them try to track down some random Omega or capture a rabid Wendigo.

 

But somehow he had joined their inner circle, fitting in rather well despite his history as a would-be-Hunter and his mental condition. But with his medication and a proper support from people who care about his well being Nolan was doing better than he had in a long time.

 

Corey who was helping him study nudged his arm. “Hey, look.”

 

Mason followed his boyfriends gaze to see Nolan walking towards them with Alec, Theo and Liam. Mason immediately noticed how closely the three were following the human. Liam was on the right while Alec was on his left with Theo trailing closely behind the trio.

 

“Quick, hid the books,” Mason hissed.

 

Mason handed his book to Corey who placed his arms over them and leaned forward. Mason saw them vanish from view. He was thankful Corey had been practicing making things disappear just by touching them. No one else knew about their research and for the moment Mason wanted to keep it that way.

 

“Hey,” Liam said as they arrived at the table, “you guys ready for practice?”

 

“I actually have to go talk to Miss. Finch about some bio stuff. I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Mason said.

 

He wasn’t worried about them calling him out. He really wasn’t lying. He did need to speak to the she-wolf. One good thing about hanging out with Werewolves is it helps teach you how to tell little white-lies.

 

“Alright, you coming Corey?” Liam asked.

 

“In a sec, I got to go over a few more things with Mason,” Corey said.

 

Liam nodded and with his arm around Nolan’s shoulders he led the others out to the field to practice for lacrosse. Once Mason was sure they were out of earshot, he turned to Corey. “Think they suspect?”

 

“No. But I don’t get why we have to keep this a secret.”

 

“Just a feeling I have. Deaton said an emissary needs to trust their instincts. Right now my instinct is telling me to do some further study before I tell the others.”

 

“Is it really bad for them to be so interested in Nolan?”

 

“Corey you have to admit, even for Werewolves they are acting very tactile with him. Alec has only been here a few months, and he fawns over him.”

 

“Maybe he has a thing for him.”

 

“And Theo and Liam?” Mason questioned. “They actually fight over who gets to spend more time with him.”

 

After the war with Monroe, Liam convinced Theo to move into his house. Theo’s actions at the hospital had earned him the trust of Scott and the others. It was still a timid trust but still, it was the beginning of something for them all.

 

Theo and Liam were a quote-unquote couple. Neither one could resist the pull they felt to one another. But both were too stubborn to admit their feelings for one another was anything more than a friends with benefits kind of thing.

 

“Okay, I admit they do seem rather protective of him. But this is Nolan we are talking about. He’s like the little brother we all want to protect.”

 

It was ironic hearing Corey say that, especially considering how Nolan had stabbed him on the hand with a pen. But Nolan had profusely apologized to the Chimera and explained how it was the Anuk-ite and his own BPD acting up. Corey had long since forgiven him and they both found they had a lot in common. Both had neglectful parents who barely paid them any mind.

 

Mason had to admit, there was a certain kind of vulnerability to Nolan that made everyone in their group want to protect him. He was far from the same weak ass Hunter. The pack had lent him their strength and support and he was more confident and sure of himself. He showed some pretty good skill as co-captain of the lacrosse team.

 

But the way the wolves of the pack seemed too territorial. No one on the team dare tackle Nolan during practice, least they find themselves victims of Liam’s wrath. And the other day Nolan had forgot his lunch at home so now Theo had made it his business to pack Nolan’s lunch.

 

Nolan didn’t seem to mind the care too much, but there were times where he felt a little overwhelmed at the attention he got. He had asked Mason if it was normal for Werewolves to be like that with people they cared about and Mason had assured him they were just natural providers. But even Mason had to admit their behavior was too friendly.

 

Liam and Alec were puppies, but Theo was not the most nurturing and when he wasn’t making Nolan’s lunches he was making sure he was taking all his medication right on time.

 

Mason’s gut was telling him something was going on in his pack. Something important that effected them all, and he was going to try to figure it out.

 

“I think I might have found something, I was reading this page from the book before they showed up.”

 

Mason reached under Corey’s arms, when he felt the books he pulled them out and when Corey was no longer touching them they reappeared. He grabbed the book he had been reading and found the page.

 

“It mentions something about a Human Omega.”

 

“Human Omega?” Corey asked sounding confused. “But humans can’t be Omega’s. That’s a Werewolf thing.”

 

“That’s what I thought at first. Apparently in packs that are a multiracial certain roles can be adopted. Humans can be considered a Beta or an Alpha if they are matted to the pack leader. Kine of like how we are Betas in our pack.”

 

“What else did is say?”

 

“Not much, it says Human Omega’s often serve roles similar to the Pack Omega’s.”

 

“But I thought Omega’s were wolves with no pack?”

 

“That’s what I thought. I am hoping Finch can tell me more since she was part of the Primal Pack.”

 

They stood up and kissed, Corey went off to go to practice and Mason headed for the Bio-classroom.

 

Mrs. Finch was at her desk, going over some papers. She looked up, having heard Mason before he even reached the door. “Mason, what can I do for you?” she asked.

 

“I was hoping you might answer some...Werewolf related questions.”

 

Mason wasn’t sure how to broach the subject with her. It had been a shock to learn that not only was the biology teacher a Werewolf but also an Alpha. Though it made sense giving her no nonsense attitude.

 

She merely smiled and beckoned him closer. “I would be more than happy to help.”

 

Mason returned the smile and went to stand in front of her desk. “Okay, so this might sound odd but...have you ever heard of a Human Omega?”

 

Her face frowned in confusion. “Where did you hear this term?”

 

“In a book about Werewolf psychology. The writer was a Druid who studied Werewolf mentalities. He said sometimes humans can fit roles similar to Werewolves and that a Human Omega was similar to a Pack Omega. I thought Omega’s were packless wolves.”

 

She leaned back, studying him closely. “I take it you are studying to be a Druid yourself?”

 

“More like an Emissary.”

 

She looked impressed. “That is a very important role Mason. It carries a lot of responsibility.”

 

“I know, but I want to help all Werewolves. Not just my pack but others.”

 

“My pack never had an Emissary,” she admitted.

 

He frowned. “I thought all packs had one.”

 

She chuckled. “Well it’s not like they have ad’s in the paper or on Craigslist. Traditionally Druids will train others, either to become Emissaries for other packs or to take over for them when the time comes. Emissaries can be a great boon but are not essential to a packs existence. We had received requests from Druids before. They felt we could benefit from having them. But we were determined to be self-sufficient from humans as much as possible, even rejecting the aid of a Druid. Though I wonder now if that had been a mistake.”

 

She got a sad look on her face. Mason knew she was thinking of the pack she had lost and of her her daughter Quinn. One of the very many victims of the Anuk-ite.

 

“So you had no human members?” he asked, feeling a little guilty for bringing up the subject.

 

She shook her head. “No. We believed humans to be greedy and selfish. They could not form the same kind of bonds of love and friendship like Werewolves could. It was one of the reasons why I left in the first place. I loved my pack, they will always be my family. But the isolation was too much. I did not believe isolating ourselves from the world was good for us. That we could not just forget that we were part human as well.”

 

“So you don’t know what a Human Omega is?”

 

“In my world Omega can mean one of two things. A lone wolf who is either the survivor of a decimated pack or who has been banished from their pack or for some reason has chosen isolation. A Werewolf is more social than a regular person and the need for companionship is stronger. It’s why Omega’s go feral if they can’t find a pack. Humans can suffice, but we always look for our own kind first. Now, a Pack Omega is a Werewolf who is in a pack but is at the bottom of the pecking order...sadly my pack had a few of those.”

 

Mason had a bad feeling he wasn’t going to like what he was about to hear, but he pushed on. “I take it being a Pack Omega was bad.”

 

She nodded. “Like with a regular wolf pack the Pack Omega was the literal punching bag. Basically everyone's servant, the punching bag when the pack needed to vent their anger. The very last one to eat, the literal bitch.”

 

“How did one become the Pack Omega?”

 

“Sometimes as punishment. Other times it was simply a matter of who was considered to be the weakest. Pack Omega’s were more common in earlier generations. But today only the most traditional or violent packs have them.”

 

“So being a Human Omega is like being a Pack Omega?”

 

“It was not unheard of for the human members of a pack to be considered Omega’s. In fact I know of several packs where if you were a human you were Omega unless you got bit. Then you were Beta. Might I ask why you are asking about Omega’s?”

 

“It’s the wolves in my pack. Liam, Theo and Alec. They are acting...odd.”

 

He explained the situation to her. She was quit for a moment. “I too have noticed the odd behavior. I owe a debt to Liam and Scott. They saved my life and helped me realize it was wrong for me to hide what I was. Since Scott left, I have been keeping an eye on you all. I think you are on the right path Mason. I think Nolan has fallen into the role of Human Omega for your pack.”

 

Mason was feeling truly confused now. “But you made it sound like being the Pack Omega was something horrible. But the others are treating Nolan like he is something precious.”

 

“Being the Pack Omega was often unfortunate. Due to my species proclivity for violence they often used the Omega’s to vent their anger on to keep themselves from harming the rest of the pack or they were just cruel. But some believe that Omega’s fill an important role in a pack. Some packs, even the ones known to abuse their Omegas were quit fond of them. Lavishing them with extra love and care to make up for their brutality. Some Omega’s were okay with this as they felt it was their duty to the pack.”

 

“Sounds like Stockholm Syndrome,” he said with distaste.

 

“Even to this day the subject is a very heated debate. Some say they were important and still are to a pack, others says it is just a glorified form of slavery. The subject is as complex as it is controversial.”

 

“So does this mean they are going to hurt Nolan?”

 

She was quiet yet again for a moment. “I do not think so. Have they shown any form of aggression to him?”

 

“Not to him, they treat him like glass sometimes. They are also very affectionate with him.”

 

Her eyes widened in realization. “I wonder. Mason, forgive me for being blunt but is Nolan sexually active with anyone in your pack?”

 

Mason felt his face burn from embarrassment. “No! I mean, I think Alec has a thing for him but Theo and Liam are kind of a thing.”

 

“Pack Omega’s and Human Omega’s were used for the same things. Servitude, relief, and sometimes even for sex. It was not unheard of for some packs to have an Omega used to satisfy more...pleasant urges in a pack. Though sadly more often this was mere rape. But others it was more loving, more affectionate. Wolves would go to their Omegas for sex and relief.”

 

Mason immediately thought of Brett, their fallen friend who was known to get around. He had no problem finding people to satisfy his urges with (if it hadn’t been for Corey, Mason would have done everything in his power to lick those sweet abs)

 

“So you think Liam and the others are going to try to...mate with Nolan?”

 

“It is a possibility. As I said the Pack Omega was a complexity. I admit my pack never treated our Omega’s well. But your pack is different. Obviously you are more peaceful and benevolent. It could be Nolan has unknowingly filled a role of Human Omega for your pack.”

 

“But why not me?” Mason asked. “I mean...I don’t want to have sex with my friends but I am human. Why don’t they treat me like they treat Nolan?”

 

“Because they are Werewolves Mason and they have a honed instinct. In a pack everyone has a function. A purpose. For some it is to lead, others to follow. I believe your own personality designates your role in your pack even though you are human. But there is something about Nolan, something that your friends can sense that compels them without question to use him for this role.”

 

“But what if Nolan doesn’t want to be the Omega?”

 

“Mason you have to understand...some people are just born to be Omega’s. I doubt Liam of all people would be so brutish as to force himself on someone. But I am also sure if Nolan himself wasn’t in some way Omega-like thae he wouldn’t be reacting to him like this. I suggest you continue to monitor the situation. If Nolan is the Human Omegam then it won’t be long before the wolves start using him for what ever function their instincts tell them to.”

 

***

 

Liam was furious, something that was not an uncommon occurrence even before he became a werewolf. Nolan sat on the wooden bench, watching him warily. The others had already left, not even bothering to shower or change their cloths because no one wanted to be around a pissed off Liam.

 

Though the fear that once ruled the population was no longer dominating their minds traces of it still lingered. Liam could smell traces of it in the school when he walked through the halls. It was much better than it had been when a single breath made him gag. But it was a constant reminder of what happened and how things were different now.

 

Being captain wasn’t easy. He had to deal with a bunch of lazy, whiny little babies who spent more time bitching about all the hard work.

 

Today things had gotten rather bad when one of his teammates made a comment about Liam’s coaching and his nature.

 

“It’s not fair for the rest of us Liam, we’re just human. Unlike you.”

 

Needless to say the whole team suffered Liam’s wrath. Even Nolan had been unable to keep him from working them hard. Coach had approved, he felt Liam’s methods were good for the team.

 

Even now after practice Liam was still angry. Memories of when Nolan and the team hunted him down and beat him kept flashing in his mind. He glared over at the human who avoided his gaze, Liam smelt the trickles of fear coming from him.

 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

_The sun, the moon, the truth._

 

He repeated the mantra until he began to calm down. He walked over to Nolan who went a little rigid as Liam approached. Liam made him look up by gently raising his chin.

 

He couldn’t stand the idea of Nolan being afraid of him. Once there was a time when he enjoyed having the little shit at the center of his rage. But now all he could feel was the desire to protect him. To keep him safe and well loved.

 

“I’m sorry I lost my shit...again,” he apologized.

 

“Is it the IED?” he asked.

 

“When isn’t it?” he asked bitterly.

 

“You can get mad Liam, it doesn’t always have to be because of your condition. What he said to you was out of line. You know how the others are. They are pampered and not used to having to work hard for anything.”

 

Liam sighed. “Why do _we_ have to get the lazy ass’s?”

 

“Who better than to whip them into shape,” Nolan said with a smile.

 

Liam’s fingers moved from his chin to his lips, softly trailing over them. Nolan parted them a little, giving Liam a good view of his perfectly white teeth.

 

The image of those perfect lips wrapped around his cock appeared in his mind so strongly he could feel his dick start to stir in his loins.

 

“Let’s get a shower!” he quickly said.

 

He made his way to the showers, quickly stripping his cloths. Nolan followed him obediently. Taking his cloths off at a slower pace. He followed orders so well. He rarely ever argued. But he knew how to assert himself. Liam learned that although he made a shitty Hunter, he made an excellent co-captain. Liam could trust him to train the others if he ever needed to take a break from his responsibilities at lacrosse to focus more on the pack.

 

Nolan was a smart guy and good at coming up with new plans. Liam also thought it helped to have him around. He always felt like things on the team would be more tense if Nolan wasn’t around to balance things out. Though Liam also resented that the others felt more trust in Nolan because he was just a human.

 

While Nolan got undressed Liam got the water ready. He wanted it to be just right for him when he walked into the stream of water. He didn’t want it to be cold that it would make him shiver, nor did he want it so hot Nolan would flinch. Liam loved taking hot showers, he would turn the temperature up so high his skin would turn red like a tomato. He enjoyed the burn, it helped him think, helped him focus through the rage.

 

But Nolan was more delicate, Liam wasn’t going to let him suffer because of his own freakish love for scalding water.

 

“It’s all ready,” he told him.

 

Nolan walked under the water, smiling as the water cascaded down his skin. “I can fix my own water Liam,” he said.

 

“I don’t hear you complaining,” Liam replied with a roll of his eyes.

 

They stood there for a few moments, washing their bodies of the sweat and grime they had gathered at practice. Theo had watched them practice in the stands and Mason joined him after he had spoken to Finch. Corey was still training, he had improved but Liam still couldn’t call him one of the teams better players. But he was putting in a lot of effort and Liam had to give him that.

 

Nolan was trying to reach a spot behind his back, but he couldn’t reach it. Liam walked over to him and grabbed the towel from his hands. “Here, let me,” Liam whispered softly.

 

He began to wash the center of Nolan’s back. His left hand kept a gentle, yet firm grim on the humans shoulder while the right gentle rubbed his back. Nolan let out a low groan as Liam massaged him, working out the kinks he had worked up at practice.

 

Months ago he was trying to kill Liam, now here he was in the showers with him, trusting him enough to clean his back. Where’s once the idea of Liam touching him would have filled him with dread, he now felt an odd sense of peace.

 

Being the kid with BPD made making friends difficult. People assume he would go crazy and shoot up a movie theater or would start wearing a mask and start hunting local teens (the movies did a poor job portraying people with mental disorders). Some even mistook his condition to mean that he had multiple personalities.

 

It was his own fault, he kept his condition a secret but when some people he thought were his friends inquired about his behavior and he let slip of his condition...they all stopped talking to him after that and soon the whole school knew,

 

The only one to stick with him was...Gabe.

 

Nolan never understood why he continued to eat lunch with him. It hurt his reputation to be seen with him and Gabe was one of those people who seemed to fall between the cracks of the schools social groups.

 

The spent more time hanging out after school, Gabe was almost always at his house. Playing games, watching movies. Some times they would go hours without talking. Nolan would make them dinner and they would eat silently and sometimes he would spend the night.

 

As far as Nolan knew Gabe didn’t live in an abusive family. He had met his parents several times, and they were cool.

 

One night as Nolan pondered the situation he decided to speak to Gabe. He walked into the guest room where Gabe usually slept, not bothering to knock and walked over to his sleeping figure. Granted it was almost three in the morning and any normal person would have waited until the morning.

 

But Nolan wasn’t normal-and to be fare he was off his meds- so maybe that was why he slowly dragged the blankets down and stared at Gabe’s sleeping form. Maybe that was why he sat down next to him and quietly observed him. Placing a hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat underneath his fingertips.

 

Gabe awoke, at first he had been shocked to see Nolan. They stared at one another, the room had been so quiet, Nolan had wondered if either one of them was even breathing. Nolan slowly began to move his hand down, never breaking eye contact with Gabe. Waiting for some sign to stop.

 

But it never came, even when Nolan slipped his hand past the waistband and began to stroke him the only sound to escape his lips was a husky groan.. Once he was fully hard and his tip was leaking Nolan got up and planted himself onto Gabe and began to ride him. It hurt quit a lot. Even though Nolan experimented there had been no lube and walking the next morning had been a problem.

 

But the look on Gabe’s face as Nolan slid down onto him was perfect.

 

Nolan rode him, causing the whole bed to shake, Gabe gripped his hips tight, his nails dug into the shirt Nolan wore-Gabe’s shirt. He always seemed to like it when Nolan wore his cloths-and he flipped them over so he had Nolan beneath him. “Are you off your meds again?” he asked.

 

“Yep,” Nolan responded.

 

“Just checking.”

 

Gabe pounded him until they both came, Nolan soaked the front of the shirt and Gabe came with a cry that was almost primal.

 

“Are you going to stop talking to me now?” Nolan asked him as they both tried to catch their breath.

 

Gabe frowned at him. “What are you talking about?”

 

“I have been trying to think of why you didn’t abandon me like everyone else, I noticed you didn’t seem attracted to other girls so I wanted to see if you just wanted me for sex.”

 

Gabe gave him a blank look. “You woke me up at an ungodly hour to jerk me off and have me fuck you just to test a theory?”

 

Nolan nodded.

 

“Fuck Nolan, only you.”

 

Gabe did not leave him after that. Their relationship staid the same except with the occasional act of sex. Nolan really liked sex. He liked making Gabe happy. He liked learning the things Gabe liked. Like how he liked Nolan’s hair long so he could run his fingers through them, or how he loved to trace his fingers over his freckles.

 

When the Beast attacked the school, and they had finally gotten to Nolan’s house the sex they shared was deeply intimate. Both of them were still filled with adrenaline and fear. The idea he almost lost Gabe shook Nolan to his core. Worse than the sight of darkness itself given shape and form, with chilling blue glowing eyes and dagger like teeth.

 

Then the Anuk-ite happened and Nolan convinced Gabe to join Monroe and her Hunters. Gabe enjoyed the power and respect being part of her inner circle gave him. After so many years of being ignored by his peers it pleased him to walk down the halls and have people bow their heads.

 

Nolan wasn’t in it for power. He wanted to keep his town safe, he wanted to keep Gabe safe. But soon he began to realize he was in over his head. Monroe and Gerard where too extreme, he thought them heroes who would protect them from monsters. But by the time he saw the truth it was too late, he was in too deep.

 

Then Gabe went and shot up the McCalls to keep Nolan safe from Monroe. Nolan had been asking too many and showing too much doubt. Nolan would have been touched by Gabe’s actions if he wasn’t so horrified.

 

They had been spending less and less time together, Nolan could feel Gabe slipping from him and was desperate to keep him in his life. But Gabe chose Monroe and her vision. He betrayed Gabe and tried to kill Liam and Theo, and he died because Monroe was willing to kill him to get to Liam.

 

Nolan was startled when he felt Liam kiss the back of his neck. “Stop thinking sad things,” he spoke gently.

 

“I thought steam affected your senses,” Nolan said.

 

“When I am this close to you, I can smell your chemosignals.”

 

The hand holding the towel moved from his back to the front of his chest, Liam made a soothing, circular motion and slowly began to move down.

 

“Are you thinking about Gabe?”

 

Liam knew. The pack all knew. A few weeks after Gabe died, and they were at Nolan’s playing games. Mason was playing Mortal Kombat with Nolan while the others cheered them on. Nolan was having a good time, but then he suddenly remembered how much Gabe enjoyed fighting games and the last time they played ended with Nolan throwing himself at Gabe to distract him with kisses.

 

Nolan broke down crying and in his sudden grief explained why he was so sad.

 

So Liam told Nolan about Hayden, his first love who left to protect her sister. Corey told him about Lucas, his boyfriend who had been turned into a Chimera as well and how he had been killed by the Dread Doctors. Mason held his hand and even Theo told him about a girl who liked him...and he killed so he could take her power.

 

It might not have been the most appropriate thing to tell during the situation but Nolan could see even though he murdered Tracy, Theo still felt bad.

 

In that moment, surrounded by his pack Nolan realized he finally had people who truly cared about him and his well being.

 

It was one of the best moments of his life.

 

Though this was quickly becoming one of his top five moments.

 

“Let me help you,” Liam whispered again.

 

Nolan gasped as Liam dropped the towel and began to stroke his cock. He leaned back against Liam, enjoying the feel of the broader boy holding him as he pleasured him. Liam moved his other hand from his shoulder to Nolan’s belly so he could hug him.

 

As he stroked Nolan Liam’s claws began to lightly scrape the skin of his stomach. A reminder of what he was, a predator who could very easily kill Nolan if he wanted. One swipe and Nolan’s guts would be spilled onto the floor and he would join the myriad of lost souls in this place.

 

But Nolan knew Liam would never hurt him, but still the thought of the power Liam had over him was intoxicating. Nolan had always been drawn to the nature of the Werewolves. When he and Gabe attacked Liam months back he had hoped to see Liam’s eyes, not to expose him to the others. But because he _needed_ to see them.

 

Because as terrified as he was by monsters, there was also a part of him that was drawn to them.

 

Unlike the others who thought Werewolves were ugly, Nolan always thought their shifted forms were beautiful. Terrifying yes but still beautiful. But he wisely kept those thoughts to himself. Even from Gabe. Because he was sure Gabe wouldn’t appreciate Nolan imagining him with yellow eyes, pointed ears and a pronounced eyebrow when they made love.

 

Liam squatted down behind Nolan, parting his cheeks and began to rim him. Nolan gasped, he had almost forgotten how good it felt to have a tongue trace along his hole. Gabe used to love eating Nolan out, he licked him so good the blond would beg to be fucked.

 

Nolan knew Theo and Liam were in a relationship though they did not use terms like _boyfriends_ or _mates._ They still bickered and fought, yet Nolan always saw them holding hands and finding ways to touch one another.

 

A part of him felt guilty for allowing this to happen. Theo had shown Gabe great kindness and now here Nolan was with Liam’s face planted firmly in his ass eating him out.

 

And Alec, what would Alec think?

 

Nolan admitted he had feelings for the newest addition. He was sweet and funny. Even though he survived having his whole pack murdered, he still found the strength to keep going and Nolan respected that. He had a rough life even before he became a Werewolf. Alec may be young but he had an old soul, and they had been spending a lot of time together.

 

Even though he was living at the McCall’s. Melissa was delighted to have a young man in her house since Scott left. She was going through a bit of empty nest syndrome so she was happy to once more have a young man to take care of.

 

But like Gabe before him Alec spent a lot of his time at Nolan’s. Some times he even spent nights there and Nolan would wake early just to make breakfast for the two of them. Nolan some times wondered if maybe he should pay Alec a late night visit like he did Gabe.

 

Liam finally pulled his face out of Nolan’s ass, unable to take listening to his pleasured mewls any longer. He stood up and before Nolan could speak he felt himself being speared by the Beta’s proud ten inch cock.

 

Gabe had been shorter, but wider, stretching Nolan out nice and good, but Liam’s length allowed him to reach places Gabe had been unable to reach.

 

Liam held his hips, his nails lightly dug into Nolan’s hips, his claws caused tiny little pricks of blood to appear where they cut into his flesh. But they were shallow and Nolan hardly noticed them.

 

Liam tried to be gentle, Nolan wasn’t Hayden. He wasn’t a werewolf so he couldn’t handle the brutal strength Liam wanted to unleash on him. No, he was a frail human who couldn’t heal almost instantly from bites and scratches. Liam was not a gentle lover. He loved to dominate his lovers, he loved to be in control.

 

And that was the beautiful thing about Nolan, was how he could totally offer you his surrender. How he put so much trust in you. A part of Liam loved Nolan for it, but another part wished he was a little more careful. After all that was how Monroe got her hooks in him.

 

But it didn’t matter, because now Nolan belonged to Liam and the pack, and they were never going to let him go.

 

After giving Nolan a moment to adjust to having another cock fully sheathed in him Liam began to thrust into him in sharp, slow movements. Each strike of his cock elicited such sweet moans from Nolan. God how many times had he imagined this, having his pack mate offer himself in such a sinful way.

 

Because that was what Nolan was, sinful. It was like one of the apples from the forbidden tree had been given mortal form. Gabe may have been a psycho, but Liam had to give him props. Nolan didn’t know it but there were plenty of people at the school who desired him.

 

How could they not? Nolan was a picture of innocence, and innocence is always wanted. Simply so it can be corrupted. But because of his BPD Nolan didn’t have as many suitors as he deserved. Gabe at least had the balls to look past Nolan’s quarks and was rewarded for his loyalty.

 

To bad he had to go and fuck it all up.

 

Even Nolan was unapproachable before, no one dared go near him now. The pack had made it clear whom he belonged to now. But that didn’t stop the looks of desire and envy Liam would catch being sent Nolan’s way.

 

Liam wanted to pick Nolan up with his cock still buried in him and walk around the school, showing everyone that Liam had fully claimed him now, that they had missed their chance and now Nolan was forever his.

 

It was a savage, primal instinct. It should bother him that such an idea could even enter his head. But something about Nolan brought out the beast in him.

 

Nolan used both his hands to jerk himself off, fondling his balls and stroking his dick while Liam kept hold of his hips. The sound of skin brutally slapping against skin filled the room.

 

“Li-Liam, I can’t hold on much longer!” Nolan cried.

 

“It’s okay, cum for me Nolan, let it all out!”

 

Liam pounded into him harder and harder until Nolan’s walls clamped down tight around him and he cried out as his throbbing cock sprayed a thick stream of cum which quickly vanished into the drain pipe.

 

 

Liam threw his head back and let out a ferocious snarl, standing on his toes for that last perfect thrust as he emptied his balls into him. Nolan’s dick gave a few more spurts as his colon was filled with the Beta’s potent cum. Neither one was worried about the fact they hadn’t used protection. It wasn’t like either one could get pregnant and Werewolves didn’t get STD’s.

 

Both of them enjoyed the rawness of it, to feel nothing but flesh against flesh. Nolan and Gabe never used condoms. Nolan always insisted he finish inside him because of the joy it brought him to know he carried some of Gabe inside him.

 

Liam wrapped his arms around Nolan and kissed his neck. He pulled out of Nolan, absorbing some of his pain so he wouldn’t hurt. His seed began to leak out the second his head popped out of Nolan’s hole and he enjoyed the sight. He bent down to grab the towel and clean him but Nolan stopped.

 

“No, I want you to stay inside me,” Nolan said.

 

Pride swelled inside him at his words, anyone with a nose would know what they had done.

 

After they finished the shower they got dressed, they were silent but the air around them was comfortable. Once they grabbed their bags, they stared at one another, neither one was sure what to say.

 

“So...I’ll see you later I guess,” Nolan finally said.

 

Liam kissed Nolan on the lips. “It’s going to be okay.”

 

Nolan nodded. He wasn’t sure what exactly Liam meant. Would this happen again? Was it just a one time thing? Did Nolan want it to happen again?

 

Instead of asking questions Nolan let Liam lead him away by his hand, enjoying the feeling of Liam stroking his knuckles with his thumb, they left the room and once the door shut Corey materialized against the lockers.

 

“Holy shit!” he said.

 

He had decided to keep an eye on Liam and Nolan while the rest of the team fled Corey had turned invisible. Not that he didn’t trust Liam, but he wanted to make sure Liam didn’t hurt Nolan. He knew Liam would never intentionally hurt the human, but he wasn’t comfortable leaving him alone with an irate Beta.

 

But he never imagined he would witness what he did!

 

“I need to find Mason!” he said. He looked down to the tent in his pants. “I really need to find Mason,” he moaned.

 

***

 

Mason stood in front of Deaton after practice he went to speak with his mentor about his suspicions. Deaton smiled, seemingly pleased by the work Mason put into all this.

 

“I am pleased to see you taking your duties so seriously Mason.”

 

“But do you think I am right?” Mason asked. “From what Mrs. Finch told me, it sounds like an Omega is something horrible. But she also said some packs cherished their Omega’s. You told me to follow my gut and it is telling me I am on to something.”

 

“I believe your theory has merit. It is true that many Omega’s in history have been victims of abuse. But if one peels back the layers of violence and cruelty one finds a truly beautiful and unique position of power held by the ‘lowest of the low’.”

 

Deaton walked over to his book case, he grabbed a leather bound tome and placed it on the table. He opened it up and showed Mason several pictures.

 

“As you know the Werewolf hierarchy is more complex than just the typical Alpha, Beta and Omega. Typically a pack consists of an alpha and several Beta wolves. Alphas have red eyes and their abilities are stronger than the typical Werewolf’s. A regular Beta has either yellow eyes or blue depending on if the wolf took an innocent life or not. But there is no difference in power or ability between them. Omega a mere classification for a wolf with no pack or who is at the bottom of the pack’s pecking order. But tell me Mason, how does this all work in a pack that has members who are not Werewolves?”

 

Mason knew he was being tested. Deaton loved his little riddles and questions that made you use your brain. Giving you answers by giving you more questions. It could be frustrating but Mason knew it was Deaton’s way to make you realize the answer on your own ability.

 

Because one day Mason would be a full-fledged emissary and would have to be able to find the answers on his own.

 

So Mason thought of Scott’s pack. He knew there had been several members before he and Liam joined them. Isaac, Aiden, and the legendary Allison. He thought of how everyone worked with Scott and how things worked in the puppy pack. The way everyone fit in and how they functioned.

 

“It’s the same, I mean from what I saw from Scott it is just like how it is in any other pack. Scott is the alpha and we follow him. The rest of us are his Beta’s. Liam is not an Alpha but he is our leader and we follow him because he is Scott’s Beta and he trained him to lead in his stead.”

 

“Exactly. There are some archaic packs who refuse membership to anyone who is not a werewolf. But there are those who are open minded and allow humans and even other shifters into their groups. This could be a bit tricky because of the conflicting instincts and mentality’s. But as you have seen they can work very well. Talia’s family was a mixture of humans and Werewolves. Her husband was human but when Talia was away he was in charge of the pack and made the decisions an Alpha should.”

 

“So you don’t have to be a Werewolf to be the Alpha?” Mason asked. “Metaphorically speaking I mean. Like Malia would be considered an Alpha since she and Scott are dating.”

 

“It can be like that. It is not unheard of for an Alpha’s mate to have equal status. But in some cases the partner in question may only assume the typical household duties and leave the more violent and difficult decisions to the Alpha’s second in command. A pack is like a family, each household has their own rules and traditions and structure.”

 

“But where does the Omega fit in all this?”

 

“Some believe Pack Omega’s started out by willing members of a pack who wanted to willingly offer their services in a servant like way. It was totally willing. But other times if a member of the pack did something to earn the ire of the Alpha or the pack mates they might be forced to become the Pack Omega as penance and work off whatever crime they had committed. Yet often were the times when Packs waged their wars for territory on one another and when one pack was conquered the survivors might be brought on as Pack Omega’s, living as slaves.”

 

“You said some chose this role. Does this still occur?”

 

“Believe it or not, yes it does.”

 

“But why would someone want to live as a slave?”

 

Deaton shook his head. “Not all Werewolves treat their Omega’s cruelly. The subject is controversial. Especially in modern times. Some Omega’s offer their services speciafically as a Pack Omega. Preferring to serve the pack. Usually it meant helping the Alpha’s or the other Beta’s clean their homes, wash their cloths, cook their meals and even help raise the children. Other packs use Omega’s for darker purposes.”

 

“Sex and violence,” Mason said solemnly.

 

Deaton nodded just as solemn. “Yes. As you know Werewolves are infamous for their tempers. Some packs used Omegas as a way to vent their anger. They believed since Omega’s were supposed to serve the pack what better way than to allow themselves to be brutalized to help their brothers and sisters control their anger.”

 

“That’s horrible!” Mason said.

 

“And of course some offered themselves sexually. Satisfying the packs more carnal urges. Some were forced into some position and considered nothing more than whores, but others were considered concubines who used sex to calm their pack mates.”

 

“So does that mean the wolves see Nolan as some kind of...Omega?”

 

Deaton nodded with a smile, pleased Mason had come to the same conclusion he had. “I believe so. Talia received several requests from Werewolves who wished to serve the Hales as Pack Omega’s. Omega denied them. It would be a cold day in hell before she allowed any abuse to take place in her family. But she wasn’t comfortable with having Pack Omega’s.”

 

“Couldn’t she just have taken them on as Beta’s?”

 

“No, they wanted to be Pack Omega’s.”

 

“But...why?”

 

“Some people find joy in serving others. Some people are natural born leaders while others are meant to serve.”

 

“But Nolan is human...could he be a Human Omega?”

 

“I believe so. If he is I believe the wolves can sense this, which is why they are treating him differently.”

 

Mason was quietly contemplating Deaton’s words. “This didn’t start until a few weeks after the war. Could it be that it wasn’t until he became part of the pack that their instincts saw him as the Pack Omega?”

 

Deaton’s smile was the only answer he needed. “Yes. When Nolan joined the pack the wolves instinctively began to feel him out. I am sure Theo and Liam started treating Nolan more affectionate before Alec because Alec is the newest addition and had to adjust himself and find his own spot in the pack.”

 

“But Human Omega’s are just like Pack Omeags, so what role in the pack will Nolan have?”

 

Just then Nolan came running into the room. “Mason! I saw Liam having sex with Nolan and it was really fucking hot and-oh!”

 

Deaton and Mason stared at Corey with wide eyed expression.

 

“Well, I think we have a clue what role Nolan is filling as Pack Omega,” Deaton said.

 

***

 

Liam sighed as he walked into his home. He could hear Theo just getting out of the shower.

 

“Theo we need to talk!” he said, knowing the Chimera would hear him.

 

He quickly made his way up to Theo’s room. Theo slept in the guestroom (sometimes) having joined the Greyer household when Liam convinced Scott someone needed to keep a close eye on him (Truth was Liam just wanted to keep him safe) and after speaking with his parents (who thought Theo was just the sweetest thing) it was agreed Theo would live with Liam and finish his education.

 

They have been fucking regularly ever since.

 

They couldn’t deny the attraction. It had been building and building and seeing Theo leech Gabe’s pain simply out of compassion was what changed things between them. Liam was sure beyond sure Theo had really changed.

 

But neither was willing to use the term boyfriends or mate, though both had used the word love when in private. Even though the pack knew they were having sex (and they all felt various levels of approval or disapproval) but when they were in front of others they acted the same and bickered. It was only behind closed doors they bickered and showered one another with affection...and bickered.

 

But after Nolan Liam was feeling more than a little guilty.

 

He walked into Theo’s room and felt his mouth go dry at the sight of Theo covered in moisture and wearing nothing but a towel.

 

“Whats wrong?” he asked sensing Liam’s distress.

 

Liam wasn’t sure how to tell him. Theo he fucked Nolan. He was still in shock about the whole thing himself. He didn’t mean to it just...happened.

 

Theo walked over to him and cupped his face in his hands. “Talk to me little wolf.”

 

“I had sex with Nolan,” he confessed. “It was after practice. I was pissed and we showered together and it just happened.”

 

Theo’s face showed no emotion. But it wasn’t a cold mask either, it wasn’t like Deaton’s stoic expression either. Liam knew better then to be fooled though, despite the calmness he exuded Theo was a master at his emotions. A storm could very well be building inside him right now!

 

“You fucked Nolan?” he asked, his hands still cupped Liam’s face.

 

Liam nodded.

 

“Did you enjoy it?”

 

Liam nodded again.

 

“Did he enjoy it?”

 

Liam remembered the sounds of ecstasy Nolan had made as he pounded into him and tried his best to keep his arousal from growing.

 

“Yes.”

 

Theo finally smiled. His eyes glittered with something that made things twist in Liam’s stomach. “Good.”

 

“Good?”

 

Theo leaned forward and captured Liam’s lips in a gentle kiss. “Little wolf, there is nothing to be worried about. I was wondering when this was going to happen. Truth be told I though Alec would get to him first. Kid’s got it for him bad.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Liam asked, “why are you so calm?”

 

“First let me get dressed.” Theo grinned as he let the towel fall and Liam was surprised to see his erection. Not a second later he got hit in the face with Theo’s powerful arousal. He cursed him for being so good at masking his scent!

 

“Then you and I are going to Nolan’s,” Theo continued and walked over to his dresser where he quickly began to grab some cloths.

 

“Why?” Liam asked feeling confused.

 

“We need to have a little chat with our Omega,” Theo said.

 

“Omega?”

 

“Funny thing about the Dread Doctors is they did not just study shifters biology. They also studied they mentality as well. Learned a lot of interesting things about Werewolves and packs from them. Figured I would need it one day. I have had my suspicions about Nolan. Mason called me to tell me his theory before you showed up. Guess he was right. I admit I always assumed Omegas were just punching bags and slaves. I never imagined this was why I was feeling so protective of him.”

 

“Theo you need to start making sense!” Liam growled. “Why aren’t you angry? I fucking cheated on you with Nolan! Why are you so calm?!”

 

Theo just smiled that smile that made Liam want to break his nose. Knowing him he would just like it. His boyfriend was into some seriously kinky shit.

 

“I’m not angry, I told you I was waiting for something like this to happen. I’m just glad you tapped him before I did. Knowing you, you would be throwing a fit now. Now let’s go get our Omega.”

 

Theo grabbed his hand and began to lead him back downstairs and out to his truck. Once they were inside Theo began to drive to Nolan’s.

 

“Theo, why do you keep calling Nolan an Omega?” Liam asked.

 

Theo flashed yellow eyes at him. “Let me fill you in on Werewolf culture Liam.”

 

Nolan laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He wore a white shirt and light blue undies. As per usual the house was empty when he got home. His parents were divorced, his mother had remarried a few years ago to another guy and had a few kids with him. Nolan hardly ever spoke to her and he hadn’t seen his siblings in years. Apparently his mom’s new husband and his family weren’t comfortable having Nolan around because of his condition.

 

Nolan’s father spent a lot of his time working. Nolan sometimes wondered if he worked to forget the pain of a women he loved who left him and a son who was broken.

 

Nolan was sure his father loved him. He paid more attention to Nolan more then his mother, but not by much.

 

His backside gave a small throb. Reminding him of what had occurred earlier that day. He had sex with Liam. His friend, co-captain and Alpha (though he wasn’t a real Alpha the puppy pack still called him the Alpha) and he had mixed feelings about it.

 

While he did feel pleased about the whole thing he couldn’t also help but feel guilty as well. He didn’t want to cause problems in the pack by coming between Theo and Liam. They were all his friends, his family. They showed him more love and care then his own parents and here he was causing drama.

 

Maybe he should talk to Mason? He was always calm and thoughtful. Nolan was sure he wouldn’t judge him.

 

And Theo? How was Nolan going to look at Theo without flinching?

 

Nolan had taken a while to warm up to Theo. Though he had been grateful to him for helping Gabe he also knew of his history. A Chimera made by mad scientists, a killer with a mound of bodies beneath his feet.

 

Maybe that why Nolan fit in so well with the puppy pack so well. It wasn’t because of their age but how messed up they all were.

 

Liam with his IED who had gone through more terror and pain than anyone is age should. Having to bear the responsibility of being the Beta to the True Alpha. Now with the majority of the older pack members it was up to him to protect the town of Beacon Hills just like his Alpha had.

 

Theo, the Chimera who came closer to tearing apart the McCall pack and was the only one who could claim to have killed Scott, even if it was temporary. He had murdered his own sister, tortured, manipulated all for power and spent time in hell for it. Now he was finally free to start the road to a better life.

 

Corey, like Theo a Chimera, only of a far more gentle disposition. Like Nolan he suffered from neglect. His own parents hadn’t even realized he had died. He wasn’t the bravest or the strongest in the pack. But his love for Mason helped change him for the better.

 

Mason, the human with a love for knowledge and a heart of gold. He embraced the supernatural world and was eager to help his friend. Only to come close to being consumed by darkness, used by the Doctors who made Theo and Corey, used as a vessel for one of the most vile and evil Werewolves to ever live.

 

Then there was sad, pathetic, broken Nolan with his BPD who had fancied himself a Hunter, but was so weak he couldn’t even fire a crossbow. Who got his only friend and love killed and was so pitiful his mother left because she couldn’t stand having a freak for a son and a father who would rather spend his nights in a hotel room in another state then sleep under a roof with him.

 

_Don’t do that!_ He could almost hear Liam’s disapproving voice in his head. _Self loathing won’t help ou Nolan. I know it is tough, believe me I know. But you can’t let the darkness consume you._

 

Their conditions might be different. But the damage it inflicted on their lives was similar. How it marked them as something broken, impure, unstable. No one save Nolan could truly understand what Liam went through with his condition. Mason was the closest who could get it, having stuck with Liam for all these years and even having taken the brunt of his frustrations a few times.

 

But Nolan knew what it was like to feel a terrible darkness in his soul that threatened to consume him. He understood Liam’s struggle, it didn’t matter if you were on medication or if you used a mantra. It could help of course. But it wasn’t perfect. There would be times when the darkness would take hold and all you could do was ride it out.

 

Everyone in the pack had a little darkness in them, this life they found themselves bound to had caused a stain on all of them in some way. But Nolan and Liam were born like this. It didn’t matter if Liam became a Werewolf or Nolan a Hunter. Their own DNA was hardwired to take them to dark places.

 

Nolan treasured the connection, maybe it was wrong but he couldn’t help feel happy to know he had something that connected him on such a personal level with the Beta.

 

He ran his thumb over the cut on his hip he got from Liam. They had been shallow and he had put some ointment on them and they should be almost gone tomorrow. Nolan didn’t mind, they were a reminder of what happened.

 

He got up and walked downstairs and went to get an apple. Practice and the sex had made him rather peckish. But when he got to the kitchen he froze, he was not as alone as he thought. Liam and Theo were moving around the kitchen, making sandwiches and pouring drinks.

 

Nolan had given them spare keys to his house. Everyone in the pack had spare keys to one anothers homes in case of emergancies.

 

“About time,” Theo said with out looking up as he cut a sandwich in half. “I was just about to send Liam to come get you.”

 

“You know as Alpha of the pack you serve me right?” Liam asked placing the drink he had gotten on the table.

 

“You know you are only acting Alpha right?” Theo asked with a grin.

 

“Guys, what are you doing here?” Nolan asked feeling a little uneasy.

 

“Come sit, we need to talk,” Theo said nodding to Liam who was already pulling a chair out for Nolan.

 

Nolan stood there for a moment, looking between the two of them. Liam finally got impatient and patted the chair with his hand. Nolan slowly began to walk forward, well aware of the two raking their eyes up and down his body, paying close attention to his legs.

 

He sat in the chair and Liam scooted him forward, placing a gentle kiss on the top of his head. He sat down next to him and Theo appeared, carrying three paper plates and sat them on the table.

 

He sat down and the both of them began to dig into their food while Nolan ate at a more slow pace.

 

Nolan still felt uneasy, even though Liam and Theo were calm. As Nolan began to drink from his milk Theo spoke. “So, Liam told me you guys fucked.”

 

Nolan promptly began to choke on his milk.

 

“Really Theo, you knew that would happen,” Liam said glaring at his lover.

 

Theo shrugged.

 

“You told him!” Nolan hissed, glaring at Liam.

 

Liam didn’t even seem phased. “Well I wasn’t going to lie to him.”

 

“Nolan, it’s okay. Seriously. I know you are confused, but let me explain things to you. Liam and I have a proposal for you and we think this is something we can all benefit from.”

 

Theo began to tell Nolan what he told Liam on the way over. About Omega’s and pack Omega’s and how they functioned in a Werewolf pack. They continued to eat while Theo spoke, every once in a while Nolan felt a foot touch his ankle but he couldn’t tell whose it was. Theo, Liam or both.

 

“So you think I am an Omega?” Nolan asked.

 

“I think you have the mentality of one. Your always so eager to please us. Why we are so protective of you. We can sense what you are, what you could be and our instincts are telling us to protect you and care for you.”

 

Nolan bit his lip and saw Theo’s eyes zero in on his mouth. “You said Omega’s are hurt by their pack though.”

 

“A lot are. But there are packs that love and support their Omega’s. I read the Doctor’s research on the subject. The original belief is the only difference between an Omega and a Beta are their mentality. Alpha’s are leaders, Beta’s are workers and the Omega’s are the care providers. Think of it like this. If Scott is a True Alpha then in a way you are a True Omega.”

 

“No way that is a thing,” Liam said.

 

“It’s not but I am using it as an example,” Theo replied. “Even though you are a human you have a strong desire to please others and care for them. You fucked Liam because you are attracted to him, because you wanted to please him, because you know he was angry and needed an outlet. But were not savages-”

 

“Speak for yourself,” Liam said. There was no venom in his voice, just a light teasing and Theo growled playfully in return.

 

“We don’t want to hurt you Nolan, in fact it’s the opposite. We want to care for you. Because that is what we need.”

 

“But, you two have one another. I know you are in a weird place where you don’t want to confess it to the world yet but we all know you guys love one another,” Nolan said.

 

Liam took Theo’s hand in his. “We are. But like I told someone once we can feel more than one emotion.”

 

Theo smiled. “Liam is right. See we _need_ somoene to care for Nolan. Someone to truly depend on us for safety and security. Liam is Scott’s Beta and he wants to protect everyone. But he also wants something more, something deeper. I was a shitty person, I killed the people I told I would protect and...I want care for someone. For real this time. I want someone who needs me to care for them. Someone who will let me fawn and dote on.”

 

“Yes we are in a relationship,” Liam said before Nolan could point out the obvious. “Believe me we do provide one another with plenty of physical comfort and care. But we don’t _need_ someone to take care of us. We don’t _need_ to be pampered. We _want_ to be the caregivers.”

 

“In other words we want to be someones daddy,” Theo explained. “We both need someone to depend on us more than just a pack member.”

 

Liam reached over with his free hand and took Nolan’s into his grasp. “We already take care of you Nolan. We make sure you get enough rest, we make sure your taking your medication and we give you back rubs when you have a rough day at school.”

 

“And you do the same for us. You always bring us food when we have our meetings. You let us hold you and touch you when we want.”

 

“I thought you were just being tactile. I know you guys like to touch Mason and Corey to.”

 

“But didn’t you notice we were always touching you more? That we always found a reason to hold you or let you use us for pillows?”

 

Nolan thought for a moment. Now that he thought about it, he did realize he was always being touched in some way by the others.

 

“Okay, I see what you mean. So if I am the Pack Omega what do we do?” he asked. “I don’t want to mess up the pack.”

 

Theo chuckled. “Haven’t you been paying attention Nolan, you can’t mess up the pack. Omega’s help the pack by serving them. You like helping us right?”

 

“Yeah. You guys are my family.”

 

Both Theo and Liam smiled proudly at this admission.

 

“Well things will remain the same, we just want to add something to everything,” Liam said.

 

“Sex,” Theo explained. “We want to be your friends with benefits. If you want that is. If not then no problem, nothing changes. But if you’ll have us we both want to have our way with you.”

 

Nolan stared at Theo in shock. “You want to have sex with me?”

 

Theo grinned in a way that was more predatory. “Oh yes. I want you to wrap those pale legs around my waist as I’m balls deep in you. I want you to dig your nails into my arms as I rail you.”

 

Nolan’s body began to react at Theo’s words. Theo was a very attractive guy, he had the wide shoulders of a quarterback or a wrestler with his brown hair and eyes and sweet smile. It was easy to see why so many people found him charming. And on the rare occasion when he had seen Theo transform back forth into his wolf form he had gotten a good view of his junk.

 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to do this Nolan,” Liam said quickly. “We don’t want you to feel like you are being pressured. You will always be our friend no matter what.”

 

“If I say yes will I get to sleep with both of you?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“And if I decide to end it it stops right?”

 

“Naturally,” Theo said.

 

“And if it doesn’t work out you both promise we’ll still be friends.”

 

“Forever,” they both said.

 

“I...I liked sleeping with Liam. I felt bad because I felt like I had betrayed you Theo.”

 

Theo looked a little surprised. He was on better terms with Nolan then when they first met but he was still feeling a little touched by the humans candor.

 

“I know we are not close like you are with the others. But you have still been nice to me. You never judged me and was always honest with me about your past. You helped me get through my own guilt and shame about what I had done. I was so afraid I had screwed all that up when Liam and I had sex. I feared I might cause the pack to split up because you would be mad at Liam and I didn’t want you guys to fight. So I am very glad your not angry.”

 

“Thanks, I really do appreciate it man,” Theo said.

 

Liam smiled, very pleased by how this was going.

 

“I do like being useful. I like hanging out with everyone. I like playing games and training for lacrosse. I think you are right about me being a Pack Omega Theo. I do like serving you guys in any way I can. It makes me feel useful and wanted and I admit I am attracted to you both. But I don’t want to date you. I want us to stay friends...with benefits.”

 

Theo and Liam smiled.

 

“So your all for it?” Liam asked.

 

Nolan smiled yes. “But I want your guys to promise this won’t complicate things. It’s just sex.”

 

“I like you Nol, but your not my type,” Liam said looking at Theo with a grin.

 

“Yeah, I think your sexy but your too tame for my taste. I like my men to pack a punch.”

 

“You think I am sexy?” Nolan asked with a blush.

 

“Oh yes, in fact. Why don’t we go upstairs and I’ll show you.”

 

Theo had taken both his pants and shirt off, leaving only his yellow and blue stripped undies. Nolan had taken off his shirt and left his underwear on. They were on Nolan’s bed and he had his legs around Theo’s waist while the Chimera assaulted his neck with sensual kisses.

 

Liam sat on the desk chair, he still had his cloths on, except his shit was pulled up and his pants were unzipped, his hand was down fondling his erection as he watched his mate and friend kiss.

 

Theo was surprisingly gentle, Nolan thought he would be like Liam. All passion and controlling. It was clear Theo enjoyed being in control but he liked to take his time. Nolan didn’t mind, he enjoyed the attention The Chimera’s lips were surprisingly soft on his skin.

 

“Fuck your so sweet!” Theo growled as he suckled on a nipple. “Why didn’t anyone claim you already?”

 

“Hard to draw in a suitor when you are known for being crazy,” Nolan said.

 

Theo let go of his nipple to lick his cheek. “It’s the crazy ones who are super-freaks in bed.”

 

Theo thrust his erection against Nolan’s so hard it caused his backside to throb and he winced. “You okay?”

 

“Still a little tender from earlier, we didn’t use lube.”

 

Theo glowered at Liam. “You didn’t use lube?”

 

“We were in the shower and it’s not like I was planning to have sex,” Liam glowered back.

 

“He rimmed me good,” Nolan said.

 

Theo looked down at Nolan with a frown. “Liam is a brute-a low growl sounded from the corner of the room-a sweet little thing like you needs to be treated gently.”

 

Theo pulled his undies down until his cock was freed.

 

“Like a little prince.” Theo gripped his shaft, letting some spittle fall to lube his hands up as he stroked him. “I’ll treat you good Nolan. Show you how Chimera’s fuck. Liam may be a Werewolf but I got some Werecoyote in me to. That makes me twice the beast.” he looked down at Nolan’s dick, he licked his lips, his eyes turned yellow. “And twice as hungry.”

 

He leaned down and began to suckle on his cock like a newborn on their mothers tit. Nolan gripped the bed sheets tight, his body writhed. “Sucks a mean dick doesn’t he?” Liam asked.

 

“Yes, God it feels so good!” Nolan moaned.

 

Theo ran his hands down Nolan’s legs, enjoying the feel of his smooth skin. Theo never expected to be doing anything sexual with him. He didn’t think much of him at first, forgetting the fact he had tried to kill Theo and his...friends. He was always smelling like fear, anxiety and medication.

 

But over time the little shit wormed his way into Theo’s heart, and before he knew what he was doing Theo was feeling protective of Nolan. Every time he smells anxiety or sorrow on him he would pull him into a one-armed hug and was chastising him for not eating enough or getting enough sleep.

 

Eventually Theo realized he liked caring for Nolan, he never had anyone to protect, to care for. Joshua and Tracey had put that kind of faith in them but he murdered them. But that was a different Theo. One would would murder and kill for power.

 

Coming back from hell and joining Liam’s pack made him realize that it wasn’t power he wanted. But connection, a family. The Doctor’s had used his own desire against him and warped and twisted it into something perverse. It was no excuse for his actions, and maybe Theo didn’t deserve the happiness he had now. But he had people who depended on him and he wasn’t going to let them down.

 

Theo pulled off of Nolan’s dick, licking his lips. “Fuck your sweet. If Liam didn’t get to you first I would have!”

 

Nolan laughed, his face was flushed and a small sweat. He looked over to Liam to see he had pulled his jeans and undies down to his ankles, his eye glowed with a yellow light and his fangs had extended. Theo got a wicked idea and motioned to Liam.

 

“Come over here little wolf.” he looked down at Nolan. “You got lube?”

 

“You didn’t bring any?” Nolan asked.

 

Theo gave his thigh a sharp smack. “Was a little more concerned with coming to talk to you.”

 

“In the drawer of my desk,” Nolan said.

 

Liam stood up and kicked off his pants and peeled off his shirt. He searched the drawers of the desk until he found the bottle of lube. He walked over to the two, his cock bounced comically against his stomach with each step, leaving little smears of pre-cum on his belly.

 

Theo got off the bed to take his undies off, Nolan likewise slid his off and tossed them to the side. Theo took the bottle from Liam and had him lay on the bed. Liam did as instructed and Theo told Nolan to lay against Liam.

 

Doing as the Chimera said without complaint or question the human settled between Liam’s legs, handing him a pillow to rest his head against the head bored Liam rested his chin on the top of Nolan’s head, his erection pressed against his lower back, making them both remember their little run in earlier.

 

“Hold him, don’t let him move,” Theo instructed.

 

Liam smiled and wrapped his arms around Noaln, pinning his arms to his sides, only giving him enough room so he could remain comfortable.

 

“Are you comfortable?” Theo asked.

 

Nolan nodded. He enjoyed the feel of Liam’s strong arms wrapped around him. Keep him from moving, restraining him. Normally Nolan didn’t like to be held like this. It reminded him when he would have his fits and his dad would have to hold him tight to keep him from struggling, his father had been a lot less gentle, but Nolan felt safe with Liam and Theo.

 

They both knew this, which was why Theo asked him if he was okay.

 

Theo slid down, moving Nolan’s legs so they rested on his shoulders his feet rested on his lower back.. He popped open the cap on the bottle and smiled at the scent. “Grape scented lube?”

 

Nolan blushed and tried to shrug nut Liam’s hold kept him from moving too much. Theo squeezed some lube onto his fingers and with Nolan and Liam’s eyes trained on him he gently pulled apart Nolan’s cheeks and began to prob his tender hole, taking care to be gentle when he saw his pucker was a little red.

 

_Damn, I wish I had been there to see Liam plow him! Maybe I can convince him to let me use my claws to read his mind!_

 

Theo licked around Nolan’s hole, he could faintly taste Liam’s seed. He gently pushed one finger into him, the second he penetrated him Nolan’s body bucked against Liam, causing his back to push against his erection and eliciting a moan from the beta.

 

Liam kissed the side of his head, whispering how beautiful Nolan was. How they were going to take such good care of him, how proud he was of the progress Nolan had made.

 

Theo smiled at Liam’s words, they were the same thing he told Theo when they first started having sex.

 

Argent, Deaucalion, Derek, Ethan, Aiden, Jackson, Theo, Nolan. All of them were killers. All of them had at one point made Scott life miserable and many of them had tried to kill him. Yet something about the True Alpha made them better people. Theo always assumed the True Alpha was simply more powerful then a normal Alpha. But now he wondered if it was something else.

 

Once Theo was satisfied Nolan was ready he sat up on his knees and placed Nolan’s legs around his waist. “Let him go.”

 

Liam pouted, having enjoyed holding Nolan but did as Theo asked. “Grab my arms Nol.”

 

Nolan did as he said, placing his hands on Theo’s biceps. “I’m going to go slow at first okay. Just stay relaxed.”

 

“Not my first time taking a dick Theo,” he reminded him.

 

“No, but its the first time you’ll be taking mine.”

 

Theo pushed his his his hips forward, his cock pressed against Nolan’s hole and just as it was about to breach he pulled back. He did this several times, teasing Nolan’s hole, his head coming dangerously close to penetration only to pull back.

Nolan begged, he pleaded. Theo’s teasing was driving him over the edge. He wrapped his legs tighter around his waist, trying desperately to pull him in, he dug his nails into his arms, Theo moaned at the feeling of blunt nails digging into his flesh. Liam wasn’t helping at all. He pinched Nolan’s nipples, nibbled his ear, thrust his dick against Nolan’s back, smearing it with his precum.

 

“Got to be easy with you Nolan, don’t want to hurt you with my big Chimera dick,” Theo said.

 

“Please Theo, just fuck me! I need you so bad!” Nolan cried out.

 

He turned his head to kiss at Liam jaw, grinding his back harder against Liam’s groin.

 

Nolan cried out as Theo finally showed him mercy and pierced him, his head finally popped into the tight ring of muscle. Liam kissed Nolan’s face. “How does he feel?”

 

“So, good, need more!” Nolan cried.

 

Liam looked up at Theo, his eyes the same yellow as his lovers. “Stop teasing him Theo, give our Omega the fucking he deserves.”

 

Theo smiled showing off his teeth, to anyone else he would look monstrous. But judging from the missed heartbeat and the spike of arousal from Nolan he didn’t find Theo terrifying at all.

 

“With pleasure.”

 

Theo pushed deep into Nolan, causing him to press against Liam and making the Beta groan. “Jesus, it’s like a vice around my dick! You sure you already plowed this?”

 

“Almost blew my load as soon as I entered him at school!” Liam said, remembering how tight Nolan had been.

 

“You really were built to be out Omega Nolan, too bad we didn’t get you sooner,” Theo said kissing Nolan on the lips.

 

He began to rock against Nolan, causing the human to slide against Liam and once more he felt Nolan pressing against his dick, it took all is willpower to keep from coming, his was drunk on the scent of sex, mate and pack.

 

He felt a primal sense of joy, he had his mate and he had his Omega. They were both _his_. Just like Corey and Mason were _his._ Scott was his Alpha and they were all _Scott’s_. But a part of Liam felt territorial of his friends and lovers. Wanted to keep them all to himself and not share them with Scott or any of the elder pack members.

 

Theo alternated between kissing Liam and kissing Nolan, every time he kissed Liam he thrust deeper into Nolan, pushing him further up against Liam and causing him to press his chest against the blonde. Nolan took this moment suckle on Theo’s nipples.

 

They were all in pure bliss, just as Theo wanted Nolan wrapped his legs around his waist and dug his nails into the flesh of his arms. Theo hissed in pleasure, and Liam smirked, knowing how his mate enjoyed a little pain mixed with sex. Liam was sure Nolan would love a good spanking, the idea of his cheeks red from his hands made him think of all the wicked things that Theo and he would do to the little human.

 

The bed frame shook and all three of them were a glorious mass of flesh and ecstasy.

 

“Fuck guys, you’re going to make me cum!” Liam said as he began to thrust up against Nolan’s back.

 

“Do it Liam, mark our Omega!” Theo said with a savage smile.

 

Liam let out a vicious snarl, his eyes blazed molten yellow, like little mini-suns. Theo watched him, enthralled. There were three kinds of facial expressions Theo loved to see Liam make. His angry face, when all that rage was unleashed into a devastating force. His sleeping face, when his lips were parted and his nose twitched, his face totally relaxed and peaceful. Last but not least was his orgasm face, when pleasure ripped through him and his passions burned even brighter than his rage.

 

Nolan cried out at the feel of Liam erupting all over his back, it reminded him of the encounter they had in the gym earlier that day.

 

“Fu-fuck I’m cumming!” he yelled.

 

“Cum with me Nolan!” Theo ordered.

 

The both of them cried out their combined orgasm, once more Nolan was flooded with warmth, his own cock erupted, coating his stomach with his seed. Theo collapsed on the human, trying not to crush him on his weight.

 

The thee of them laid together, kisses were exchanged, pillow talk was whispered and Nolan felt more at peace with himself then he had in a long time.

 

_Shit, Brett would have loved Nolan!_ Liam thought.

 

Liam’s heart fell a little at the memory of the Buddhist wolf. He was cocky and could be blunt, always speaking his mind just like Malia did. But he was loyal, brave and a wonderful brother to his little sister. Liam would carry the guilt of their deaths for the rest of his life and even though they butted heads from time to time Liam would always see Brett as a good friend.

 

One thing Liam loved about Brett was his love for life. He was a hard worker, earning his place on his schools lacrosse team so he could stay with his baby sister. But he also knew how to have a good time. A lover of men and women Brett enjoyed loosing himself in carnal pleasures. There was a beauty in the way Brett partied, a kind of art form. To him sex was more then just pleasure, it was a way for people to find fulfillment and the ultimate physical form of love and pleasure and how one found his way to Buddhahood.

 

Yet it wasn’t all sex with him, he could have just as good a time throwing back a few drinks and having a nice conversation. Liam always envied his ability to ease the tension in a person, to charm even the most prickly bastard.

 

Nolan was just Brett’s type. Someone who was at the cusp of his sexual awakening with an obvious desire to explore his limits. In another world Liam might have called Brett to come over to help in Nolan’s education, Liam wouldn’t have minded and he was sure Theo wouldn’t either.

 

And knowing Brett he would have been a good teacher, he would love teaching them the joys and limits of a Werewolf’s sexual ability and Nolan would be like a ripe fruit that Brett would pluck and savor.

 

Liam hugged Nolan close, trying not to let the sorrow overcome him. Lots of lives were lost in the war with the Hunters. Satomi, Brett, Lori, Jiang, Tierney and the rest it the Ito pack. Quinn, the Primal pack and even stupid Gabe. So many lost, Hunters and shifters fighting one another, mere pawns in the game of something far more evil and terrifying.

 

The war is over, and like all wars the survivors must pick up the pieces and continue on with their lives. Liam can’t bring back the dead, but he will carry the lessons he learned from Brett and his pack. They were a good people he would not let their memory fade. He will do as Brett do.

 

Protect the ones he loves and love life.

 

Nolan ran his hand over Theo’s face. “What’s it like?” he asked.

 

“What?”

 

“Being a Chimera. Can you feel both the wolf and the coyote in you? Do you ever have problems with have both instincts?”

 

Theo looked a little surprised. He looked at Liam and saw he now had an inquisitive look on his face. No one had ever asked Theo such a question. Not even Mason who was known to love asking questions about the supernatural.

 

“Wolves and Coyotes are very similar, enough so I don’t have an issue. I do feel them. The wolf needs a pack. The coyote is more independent. They usually seek out packs but they are not as dependent on one. It was different for the others though. Josh was part Raiju and part eel. The Raiju part had a hunger for electricity but wasn’t much of a problem. The eel part was more disgusting. He kept on making a nest out of his own saliva.”

 

Nolan and Liam both gagged at that image.

 

“The Doctors were always interested in what the mentality of the Chimera’s would be like. Something about different instincts causing an imbalance that drove the Chimera to insanity or made a being with a stronger mental constitution.”

 

“They sound like they were horrible,” Nolan said.

 

Theo nodded his head. “They were. I’m glad to be rid of them. They made me into a monster and I let them fill my head with their bullshit!”

 

Nolan surprised Theo when he sat up to kiss him on the lips. “We’ve both done terrible things Theo. Part of forgiveness is moving on. I will always feel bad for hurting Liam and Corey and hunting you guys. I will always feel bad for getting Gabe involved in that mess. I thought I was going to be alone, but Liam took me under his wing and accepted me into the pack. For the first time I am really happy and I am glad I can share this with you.”

 

Theo rubbed his face against Nolan’s. “I’m glad you joined us to. I feel like we know what its like to be the bad guys.”

 

Nolan kissed him again. “Not bad, damaged maybe.”

 

Theo couldn’t believe how lucky he was, he was a murder, a liar, and almost ruined the McCall pack, yet here he was with Liam as his lover and helping their friend accept his duties as their Omega. To be honest Theo had always planned to add a few Omegas to the pack when he became the Alpha. The idea of indentured servants appealed to him.

 

His ego demanded servitude, to have those lesser than him bow before him and offer themselves to please him. But he wasn’t the arrogant asshole he once was. This wasn’t about stroking his ego, this was about desire, a kind of intimacy he never thought he could have.

 

He knew the basics about Omega’s thanks to his time with the Doctors. But he never imagined the importance they could hold. He always assumed they were just victims to be used.

 

Yet another thing he had been terribly wrong about.

 

“Enough with all this sad talk,” Liam said. “You still need to get me off.”

 

“Didn’t you just blow your load?” Nolan asked.

 

“Benefit of being a Werewolf, short refraction period and we are more fertile than humans,” Liam said.

 

Nolan looked between Theo’s legs, his eyes widened. “I guess it holds true for Chimeras to.”

 

Theo’s erection was almost fully hard and still dribbling strings of cum. Theo smiled and palmed his erection. “No one said being our Pack Omega was going to be easy Nol.”

 

***

 

Alec pulled into Nolan’s driveway. He smiled when he saw Theo and Liam were here as well. Hopefully Corey and Mason were as well. He wanted to do this right, just like his Alpha used to say.

 

“Make sure you have the support of the pack Alec. Show them you make a good provider and can protect your mate. This is easier to do in your own pack but when courting someone from another pack you need to show them how serious you are.”

 

Alec had been a member of the McCall pack for several months now, living with Melissa was nice, Scott was lucky to have her for a mother. She was so sweet, she didn’t crowed him or _try_ to be hid friend. She gave him his space and Alec appreciated that.

 

Alec still missed his pack, but he quickly found a new home with the McCalls. Especially Liam’s group, or as they were known as the puppy pack. Liam, Corey, Theo, Mason, Nolan and Alec himself. They had saved him from Monroe and given him a new life.

 

Now here he was going to Nolan’s house with a bouquet of roses to ask Nolan for a date. He knew Nolan had a lot of issues. His BPD, his neglectful parents and his personal history with Monroe and her Hunters. But Alec had some baggage himself.

 

He felt a connection with Nolan, he could be a little odd at times and could take things a little personally. But he was ind, loyal and welcomed Alec into the pack eagerly (though Liam had to have a talk with Nolan about oversharing pack information with him until they got to trust him)

 

Despite his quarks he was loyal and eager to please, there was something about him Alec wanted to hold and protect from the world. He loved the scent of him, like vanilla and cinnamon, and those lips!

 

Alec walked up to the door, he could only hear three heartbeats inside, he was about to knock when he heard something. Groans that sounded almost pained. Acting on instinct Alec pulled out his spare key (everyone had a spare key to everyones homes) and ran inside and up the stairs, he opened the door and the smell of sex and pack hit him right in the face.

 

His jaw hit the floor as he took in the sight before him. Liam and Theo were naked, standing on the bed. Nolan sat on his knees, both hands holding their leaking erections as he serviced them orally. Alec’s gaze was focused on Nolan, not even bothering to look at Theo and Liam.

 

His body was flushed and covered in sweat, his eyes were drunk with lust and God his scent! It was like someone bottled moonlight! He saw a white fluid leaking from his backside, obviously Liam and Theo had gotten to him before Alec could.

 

“Alec!”

 

Alec’s eyes snapped to Liam, both he and Theo were looking at him with shocked expressions. They had been so focused on Nolan they had not realized Alec was in the house.

 

“We can explain!” Liam continued.

 

“Alec!”

 

Alec’s eyes snapped to Nolan, he was staring at him and Alec felt his whole body react to that look. He was like a fallen angel fallen from heaven. Come to tempt men to sin and revel in vice, Alec wouldn’t have been surprised if wings appeared from behind his back. How could one person look so glorious even when in such a compromising position?

 

“Join us,” Nolan said in a whisper. “Liam and Theo had there turn. I want you in me now.”

 

Alec was shocked. He had come here to ask Nolan to go out on a date and hopefully become his full time boyfriend. Instead he found him having sex with two of his pack members at the same time, now he was being invited to join in!

 

“Hell yeah!” Alec yelled. He tossed the flowers onto Nolan’s dresser and began to undress.

 

“Whats with the flowers?” Theo asked.

 

“I was going to come here to ask Nolan on a date!” Alec said pulling his shirt over his head. “Wish you had invited me sooner, I would have loved to see this all go down!”

 

“Wait your not...pissed about all this?” Liam asked looking shocked.

 

“Are you kidding, this is fucking hot dude! If I had known you were all into this kinky shit I would have asked Nolan sooner!” he kicked off his pants and pulled down his undies. Nolan moaned at the sight of yet another cock for him to play with.

 

Alec walked over to the bed and got in place behind Nolan, he chuckled at the sight of the semen leaking out of Nolan. “Damn, you guys really filled him up!”

 

“It was me,” Theo said proudly.

 

“Hurry up, it’s leaking out!” Nolan begged.

 

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll fill you back up!”

 

Alec aimed his cock at Nolan’s hole, taking note at how red it was. He pushed in, sliding in easy yet still managing to fill Nolan up in a way he hadn’t felt before.

 

Alec groaned and began a nice steady pace, his balls slapped against Nolan’s taint. “God Nolan, you feel so damn good!”

 

“We’re going to have a talk about you wanting to date Nolan,” Liam said, his eyes glowed yellow.

 

The wolf in him was feeling territorial, they just got Nolan to accept his role as Pack Omega and to be honest Liam wasn’t ready to give him up yet.

 

Alec tilted his head back, exposing his throat in a sign of submission. “Yes Liam,” he said.

 

Liam nodded, pleased by the show of submission. He had been wary of Alec when he first arrived. He didn’t like the idea of some unknown Werewolf showing up, even if he was a rescue by Scott. Thanks to Theo’s _antics_ Liam was always suspicious of new people joining the pack.

 

“Talk later, fuck now,” Theo instructed.

 

Nolan resumed blowing the two while Alec fucked him from behind. Body flushed, covered in sweat and love marks and being fucked by three different guys, Nolan truly was the image of sin!

 

After a while-maybe an eternity-Alec had Nolan get on his back. Theo and Liam knelt on either side of the pair, running their hands over Alec’s back and Nolan’s chest. Either encouraging Alec in his technique of complimenting Nolan on his perfection.

 

“I think we should reward out little Omega Liam,” Theo said with a wicked smile.

 

“What do you have in mind?” Liam asked.

 

Theo stared at Nolan’s weeping member. He looked at Liam who nodded back in understanding. They both lowered their heads and began to lick and suck on his dick.

 

The sight of them devouring his manhood coupled with Alec’s pounding sent Nolan over the edge. He came with a mighty scream, his face turning beat red as yet another orgasm ripped its way through him.

 

Theo and Liam immedaitly began licking up his essence as it shot out. The pornographic image coupled with Nolan’s walls constricting around him pulled an orgasem from Alec as well and soon his seed joined Theo’s inside the human.

 

“I think we broke him.” Theo sniggered.

 

Liam looked up at Nolan. His eyes were closed and he was trying to catch his breath. He looked like he did after a hard day at lacrosse, only with the whole _I-just-got-fucked-into-another-dimension_ look.

 

“You okay Nolan,” Nolan nodded his head weakly.

 

“I think you need a break from the sex,” Liam said tapping his stomich.

 

“Wouldn’t be a problem if he was a Werewolf,” Theo said.

 

Liam gave him a hard look. “Just saying,” Theo said with a shrug.

 

 

The two of them got off the bed, letting Alec spoon Nolan, his leg was thrown over the humans, covering him with his body. He ran his hand over his hair, marveling at the damp feel of his blonde follicles.

 

“How are you feeling?” he asked gently nosing his neck.

 

“I think I am dead. I’ve obviously died and gone to sexy heaven,” Nolan responded.

 

They all laughed. Theo and Liam were getting their pants on. “We’re going to get dinner ready. We’ll talk about your intentions with Nolan when we eat,” Liam said in a calm but commanding tone.

 

“Come on little wolf, lets leave these two alone,” Theo said, taking his lovers hand and leading him out of the room.

 

Once they shut the door behind them Alex continued to pet Nolan. “You’re really okay with the fact I slept with Theo and Liam?” Nolan asked.

 

“No. My old pack had a couple Omega’s. They served the pack like you.”

 

“Did you sleep with them?”

 

Alec hummed. “Does that bother you?”

 

Nolan laughed softly. “Why would it?”

 

He turned around so he was facing Alec. “I just started as the Pack Omega. First I am sleeping with Liam, then Theo, now you...I like you Alec, I really do. Even before this happened I admit I enjoyed being around you the most. But I don’t want to stop sleeping with Theo and Liam, or anyone else.”

 

Alec smiled. “I told you I think it is hot you want to be the Pack Omega. I got no problems with that.”

 

“Why?”

 

Alec was quiet for a moment. “Before I became a Werewolf I was a prostitute. My family was trash, I ran away from home and sold my body to survive. One night I got a john who had a thing for beating up young boys. I tried to give him his money back because I wasn’t into that shit. One minute the guys is wailing on me the next the door is being ripped open and he gets tossed out. That was how I met my Alpha Declan. He fund street kids and offered them the bite. He told me what being a Werewolf would entail. I accepted the bite because I wanted a family. I mean the strength and senses were cool but I wanted to belong again.

 

“Declan was cool, but stern. He didn’t allow any hooking or drug trade, He helped a lot of people get clean. He was the closest thing we had to a dad. It didn’t matter if we weren’t his kids he really gave a shit about us. He had been abandoned when he was a kid and knew what it was like to be treated like trash by adults. He was a great guy. Then Monroe came and she killed him and the others. She said she was doing the other Werewolves a favor by killing us. That we were nothing but a pack of trash.”

 

Nolan flinched at Monroe’s name. “I was one if her Hunters once.”

 

“I know, I admit I kind of resented you. But I soon realized you were not like her or the others.”

 

“So your okay with me being a Pack Omega because you knew some and because you were a prostitute?”

 

Alec nodded. “Some of my clients were cool. Made the whole thing really fun, learned a few tricks. But I was glad to stop doing it. When you live that kind of lifestyle you kind of become desensitized to it. You kind of have to. I mean, I get sex is a big deal and needs to be treated responsibly but otherwise people should be allowed to enjoy themselves after all...you only get one life.”

 

Nolan began to caress his face. “I think we should take things slow. I don’t want this to go bad end ruin any form of friendship we have. The whole thing is complicated and I think we need to do this one step at a time.”

 

Alec leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “What ever you want.”

 

3 Years Later

 

Hector gave one final thrust and came with a roar, his eyes blazed crimson.

 

Nolan felt Alec quiver behind him, his body reacting to a foreign Alpha so close to his mate. It was a cool summer night in Arizona but they had a fan on to keep them cool. They had worked up quit a sweat.

 

It has been three years since Nolan accepted the role of Pack Omega. While most of the pack was happy to accept his services others preferred him for domestic duties. Nolan and the puppy pack had a long talk with Scott about the situation, he was understandably uncomfortable with the idea but with help from Deaton and Theo he came to see this was something Nolan wanted.

 

Monroe had been defeated, she was dead. Killed herself when Scott bit her during a fight. She had amassed a large army and was getting ready to begin a journey to travel to one major city at a time, purging them of every supernatural presence. She decided death was better than living as a Werewolf. But though she was dead and her people scattered to the winds there were still others willing to continue her work.

 

One good thing was the supernatural community finally realized that they needed to stay in better communication with one another. The McCall pack now split their time between hunting the Hunters and finding packs and other shifters to form their own network, making the Hunters job even more difficult.

 

It was the dawn of a new age, in a way it was all thanks to Monroe. If she hadn’t been so dedicated to her cause it wouldn’t have scared the other shifters into working together.

 

Irony could be really bittersweet some times.

 

Nolan and Alec had been sent to Arizona to speak with an Alpha named Hector. His pack was one of the oldest Werewolf packs in the USA. Scott would have come himself but he was busy dealing with come Wendigo clans up in Canada.

 

Hector was a little miffed he had to deal with the True Alpha’s lesser Betas. But when he found out Nolan was not only a human but a Pack Omega he took an interest. His pack was one of the old school ones who had some Pack Omegas but were mostly worked cleaning and making sure everyone else in the pack was well fed.

 

Hector was a little older than Alec or Nolan, but he was polite and a private dinner between the three ended in his room.

 

“Damn, I didn’t think Scott McCall could be so generous with his Beta’s or his Omega’s,” Hector said with a laugh. “I didn’t think he would allow such things to occur among his rank.”

 

Scott didn’t approve of Alec or Nolan using sex as a way to form alliances. He felt like he was pimping them out and that it painted a sordid image for his pack. But even though Scott was a modern Alpha others still stuck to old traditions and having a human Pack Omega actually got him some brownie points among the older packs in their country.

 

Nolan and Alec hadn’t intended to sleep with Hector when they first arrived, but one thing led to another and if it got them a new member to their ever growing coalition and they got some good sex out of it, why not?

 

“Their are many perks in joining forces with us. This is just _our_ way of saying welcome to the fold,” Alec said kissing the top of Nolan’s head and giving Hector a wink.

 

Hector chuckled, pulling out of Nolan who moaned, clenching his ass out of reflex and causing a gentle snarl to escape Hector’s lips. “I am going to go and grab us something to eat. You’re going to need your energy Nolan. I am far from done with either of you!”

 

“I would be disappointed if that was all you had to offer Hector,” Nolan said with a smug smile.

 

Alec laughed at the look on Hector’s face. It was clear he wasn’t used to _anyone_ let alone a _human_ sass him like that. Hector was a prideful man who wore his wolfhood as a badge of honor. “Nolan has been serving out pack for three years. He knows full well how voracious we can be.”

 

So far Nolan has slept with Theo, Liam, Alec, Jackson and Ethan as well as several other wolves who were allies with the McCall pack. Some was for most of them were like Hector, a mixing of business and pleasure. Others were just a little mingling between allies.

 

When Ethan and Jackson heard that Nolan had become the Pack Omega they invited the pair out to London. Partly because they needed some help with their mission to start recruiting packs over there, and partly because the two wanted to celebrate their anniversary by adding a little spice to things.

 

Ethan may have found Jackson’s tail disgusting, but Nolan developed such a fondness for it, Alec had to practically pry him off it! Jackson enjoyed the attention Nolan lavished on his scaly appendage, especially how he licked it from the base of his back to the tip!

 

Theo and Liam enjoyed Nolan’s services just as much as Alec. They all still dotted on Nolan and took care of one another. They agreed what they had wasn’t necessarily a polyamourus relationship but they also knew it was more than just a friends with benefits kind of thing as well.

 

They decided to not put a label on it, they completed one another. Sometimes Liam’s temper would get the better of him and he would fight with Theo and come to Nolan for comfort, usually ending with Nolan having a red ass and more than a share amount of hickies on his body.

 

You would think Theo was some beastly dominant but he was surprisingly sensitive. He could treat Nolan with a kind of delicacy he couldn’t treat Liam with. Liam enjoyed a little romance and gentle love and care, but his own nature as a dominant man gave him limits. One of the reasons he and Theo would fight was because of how delicate he would treat Liam sometimes.

 

Theo had failed as a brother and as an Alpha. Part of it was guilt and part of it was his need to prove to himself his hands could hold something without breaking it. With Nolan he found an outlet for that need. He would make his food, make sure he took his medication, wear the cloths Theo chose for him, hell he even let Theo bath him and tuck him in.

 

That might sound bizarre and weird to many but it wasn’t a sex thing or Theo trying to be controlling. It was simply someone who had spent years lying and manipulating others learning what it meant to be a nurturer.

 

“I hope you take care of your Alpha as well little one,” Hector said gently running his thumb over Nolan’s lips.

 

“Scott won’t sleep with me,” Nolan said with a pout. “He wasn’t comfortable with having me as Pack Omega.”

 

“Scott is good like that,” Alec continued. “He may be an Alpha but he is also a big believer in people making their own choices. So we had to have a big discussion as a pack about Nolan being Pack Omega.”

 

That had been a very interesting discussion. It had taken many hours to get everyone to realize Nolan wasn’t doing this because of his BPD or that he was trying to be a martyr to make up for his connection to Monroe.

 

Mason was supportive, he had his suspicions and with Deaton’s help got everyone to understand that Pack Omega’s were not meant to be slaves but chose to be submissive and helpful to the pack. It was evil people who twisted something innocent and pure into something dark and twisted.

 

“I have heard many things about Scott McCall. Some I find hard to believe, no one is that good.”

 

“Scott is the real deal. When you finally meet him you can find out for yourself,” Alec said proudly.

 

“I look forward, I will also thank him for sending you both my way. I will be right back.”

 

He got up and put his briefs on, they did little to hide his erection and he left the room to grab them something to eat. Alec moved, raising Nolan’s hips so he could slip his dick inside him, he was still wet and loose from Hector but when Alec pushed into him he shuddered.

 

“You were amazing Nolan,” Alec said lovingly, kissing his mates face. He grabbed Nolan’s cheeks and gently squeezed, making him open his mouth. “You’re so beautiful Nolan. I am the luckiest man on Earth!”

 

He explored Nolan’s mouth with his tongue. Without their lips touching, Alec licked the inside of Nolan’s mouth while he pumped gently into him. Nolan sucked on Alec’s tongue.

 

“You think Scott will be pleased enough to let me serve him?” Nolan asked.

 

Alec chuckled. Nolan had made it clear he was ready and willing to serve Scott in any capacity. But Scott being Scott merely allowed Nolan to help Melissa take care of their home. She was grateful for the extra help. Taking care of his home and doing his laundry was the most Scott allowed Nolan to do for him. But if Malia has her way that would change. Being the more sexually aggressive of the pair she loved the idea of her and Scott ravishing Nolan together and had voiced her desire to ride Scott’s face while Nolan rode Scott.

 

Alec chuckled. “Leave that to Malia. You know once she gets an idea in her head she doesn’t stop until she gets it.”

 

Nolan offered to help the rest of the pack as well. Lydia and Stiles declined, neither needing a sex partner when they already had one another and both were self-sufficient. Though Stiles wasn’t so altruistic to _not_ have Nolan run out and get him curly fries.

 

Mason and Corey were of a similar mind as Lydia and Stiles. They were just happy Nolan was making his own life decisions and wasn’t feeling pressured into anything. Mason was also extremely pleased he had been right. He was still training to be the pack’s Emissary. Learning to be a Druid could take years but Deaton said he was making wonderful progress.

 

Liam liked to tease Scott by saying he had competition as Deaton’s new favorite student.

 

Derek had been flattered by Nolan’s offer but refused. Though Alec was sure if Nolan was a little older then Derek might reconsider his offer, judging from how he had eyed Nolan’s neck and licked his lips.

 

“You like that idea don’t you?” Alec whispered into his ear, his thrusts becoming more harsh. “Waiting for Malia and Scott to come home to a clean house with dinner waiting for them. They’d sit down and let you sit on the floor next to you, petting your head and feeding you scraps. Then after you did the dishes and watched a little TV they would take you into their room and destroy your ass!”

 

Nolan whimpered and began to stroke his cock. Alec knew him so well.

 

“Malia would throw you on the bed and rip the cloths from your body, her eyes would glow blue, a perfect contrast to Scott’s red. She would rough you up good. But Scott would be gentle. He would hold you tenderly and whisper sweet things into your ear.”

 

“Oh God Alec!” Nolan moaned, his hand stroked his dick at a quick pace, he could feel his orgasm building.

 

“Imagine waking in the morning stuffed between the two of them. Our father wolf and our mother coyote. Imagine the looks of peace on their faces as they slumber, their bodies glowing with satisfaction. Your body would be sore and covered in their marks. Fuck it’s making me cum just thinking about it!”

 

Alec lifted his hips up as far as he could and Nolan cried out as he hit the most sensitive spot in his body. Once he felt the warmth Nolan erupted all over his chest.

 

They both collapsed in a heap. Alec wrapped his arms around Nolan’s chest, hugging him tight as he kissed the back of his neck. “That was amazing.”

 

“If only I had a quarter for every time I heard that,” Nolan said with a laugh.

 

“Are you happy Nolan?” Alec asked.

 

Nolan thought for a moment. Not because he was unsure of the answer but he needed a moment to think of how he got to this moment.

 

Once he was an odd kid who people avoided because of his condition. Then he got involved with some bad people. Partly because he was afraid of the wrong people and partly because he wanted to belong. But in the end he lost someone precious and when he thought his life couldn’t get any lower...it didn’t.

 

He made friends, sweet, kind and wonderful people who loved him even though he was odd and had tried to hurt them once. For the first time in his life he belonged. He finally found his place in the world, whether he was helping Mason study his Druid books. Helping Corey train when he practiced with his power. Practiced with Liam at lacrosse to help him vent his anger. Cuddled with Theo when the guilt was too much for the both of them. Trained with Malia. Went shopping with Lydia. Researched monsters with Stiles. Reminded Scott how grateful he was to serve such a kind and caring person. Or whether he was cooking for the pack, cleaning for the pack or even sleeping with the pack.

 

“I can’t even begin to tell you how happy I am.”

 

***

 

A few days later found the two on the road back to Beacon Hills. Hector had agreed to join the coalition. He would attend a big meeting which would include dozens of Alphas as well as several other leaders from the supernatural community. The time of living in silence was over. It was time everyone learned to work together before another Gerard or Monroe showed up and finished the job.

 

The pair had entertained Hector and he told them he hoped to receive a very warm reception from them both when he arrived.

 

Nolan told him he better get into town early because he wasn’t the only one looking forward to a reunion with the McCall Pack Omega.

 

Alec drove their car down the road, Nolan was resting his feet on his lap.

 

Nolan had been staring at him for hours now. Alec noticed but didn’t say anything. He knew Nolan could be eccentric because of his condition. Nolan thought to when they first started going out. They had taken it slow, Nolan had been nervous the entire time, waiting for the shoe to drop and for Alec to become jealous or territorial.

 

But he never did, he loved finding hickies, scratches and bite marks on Nolan’s body. He would have Nolan strip and he would kiss each mark lovingly.

 

They went on dates, the movies, camping in the woods, the skating rink. Sometimes they would double date with the others or even go out with the entire pack.

 

Usually these double dates ended with sex if they were with Theo and Liam.

 

It wasn’t always easy though. Nolan although grateful for Alec being so understanding would at times feel a little insecure. _Because what person is okay with their boyfriend fucking other people?_ It made him feel like Alec wasn’t genuine with his feelings, that it was all just about sex.

 

There were other things. Nolan would get anxious every time Alec would get in a fight. He knew it wasn’t fair to expect Alec to stay behind while everyone else was fighting for the pack, but he was always afraid he would loose him...like Gabe.

 

But Alec proved himself a great boyfriend by being patient and even going with Nolan when he went to see his therapist.

 

Nolan never thought he would be this happy, the BPD would always complicate things for him and he would have to learn to overcome them. But now he didn’t have to do it alone. He had people to help keep him _anchored_.

 

“I love you Alec,” he said.

 

Alec looked over at him. “I love you to.”

 

They drove in comfortable silence. But if Nolan was a Werewolf he would hear Alec’s heart beating rather fast. Alec had spoken to both Scott and Liam as they were his Alpha, Beta and his friends. He had made his decision. Once everyone was back together in Beacon Hills, Alec was going to ask Nolan to marry him.

 

They would be the first ones in the pack to get engaged. They were the youngest but Alec believed they were meant to be forever. Beacon was a small town but it was a place he wanted to settle some roots in. his life in LA was done, his future lay in that crazy town with his crazy Human Omega boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story. I have some plans for a few other Teen Wolf projects that include the Puppy Pack. I will work on them when I get the chance.


End file.
